Talk:Death Nova
Old icon, for interest — Skuld 11:05, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Any tips for keeping it on as many undead minions as possible? Theres no "target next minion" key, is there? Selecting them manually is very tedious.... --Phoenixfire2001 15:57, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :i think there is, but you have to assign it manually. check the game options. i seem to recall this comming about in Factions. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:20, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::i checked, but didnt find anything.....maybe im just blind but i also deep down seemed to recall something about a shortcut for that function.... --Phoenixfire2001 17:12, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :::There isn't one, I tried it. The closest you can get is "Target nearest ally", unless one was added in a very recent update. Kamahl the Fist 15:07, 4 December 2006 (CST) Does Death Nova deal unconditional damage? :It ignores armor, if that's what you mean. --Fyren 15:08, 1 March 2007 (CST) If target ally dies while removing this enchantment (f.i. with Shatter Enchantment), will the damage and poison still inflict ? --Erszebet 10:55, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :For shatter enchant, the enchant is removed before the damage is dealt. --Fyren 03:42, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Why SoC? Courthouse is accessible far before any of those bosses... Tain 15:20, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Nvm... Whoever added that it was available at Courthouse probably just had it unlocked. Taltosh does NOT have it. Reverted and removed Taltosh from the trainer list. Tain 15:24, 26 March 2007 (CDT) MinionMaster Heroes I have a major problem with "Olias" using this power Non-Stop when there's no enemies even close by... hence I have to constantly inject energy back into him with Ritual or Song of Power while the rest of my heroes are sitting at full energy. And when we do produce more corpses, he's just sitting there instead of making Minions like he's suposed to. I reckon it's because he never gets back to full energy between fights b/c he's always spamming DN (sometimes on the same minion). And placing it further down his skill tab doesn't seem to affect how often he spams it... Is there any way to fix this situation or the AI itself without massive Micro-Managing? Having to manually disable the power or his aggressive level between every fights just isn't worth it and I've had enough of sacrificing a tray slot just to keep his Blue bar up. ...I'd particularly like a solution that avoids BotM if possible as that's just trading one headache for another (otherwise my monkish heroes will just end up draining their energy between fights keeping HIM healed). --'ilr' :Here's a solution: take Olias and Master of Whispers both. One is the MM that creates and maintains minions (give 'em Taste of Death or something for selfheal), and the other uses minion buffs like Death Nova and Tainted Flesh. I know what you are talking about and have experienced it myself...trying to fit minion skills and Death Nova-type spam skills on the same bar just doesn't seem workable at the moment, with the current AI. They are programmed to cast DN anytime there is a nearly-dead ally nearby, but Olias also likes to keep it maintained on some allies permanently. As to BotM, Heroes use that adequately enough, so you shouldn't worry about it. They don't spam it constantly every three seconds like some human players do, at least. :S (T/ ) 12:24, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, I must have found the perfect build then. When I gave it to my guildies, they all copied it and now everyone runs their Olias with: ::"Works like a charm" they said. Then again, I ALWAYS take Eve with me. --Macros 11:59, 11 September 2007 (CDT) I just love Olias, and MoW's pessimissim. In the middle of a battle, I'll find myself enchanted with Death Nova when I reach about 30% health. Thanks for the morale support guys ^_^ :P Jamster 11:50, 11 September 2007 (CDT) The first note is seems badly thought out, first off animate fiend should be right out, its the most costly minion and will fire from a distance instead of running in and bombing. Also it mentions both using both taste of death and signet of creation at the same time. While I haven't played a MM personally since prophecies I would reccomend it be changed to mention shambling horror and bone horrors instead of bone fiends, while mentioning jagged bones as an additional skill to provide for a second bomb. Then split taste of death and signet of creation into a seperate note. Kamazaki build? Could this skill of been put it to see if players were intrested in using it kamakazi style? I think comeing up with a build (for something like Aspenwood or Alliance battles) would be worth some effort, but it depends on what we can use for Kamakazi tricks. Not that I think Kamazaki is a good thing, but, if you really needed to cause damage and you never even get any hits on the bad guys when you get there, why not make a build that makes it so you've gotten the hit on them when they slaughter you? It may work. Depends on alot though. Luke Danger 21:58, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Lolz, it doesn't do much dmg. Any monk can outheal that before you can suicide again. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:59, 2 December 2007 (UTC) That's why I was thinking about other skills, if we figure out the right skills (EoE maybe?), we may get our hands on a new touch ranger, way to many and real Damn annoying to deal with. Luke Danger 12:44, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Interaction How does it interact with Pain Inverter? --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 11:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :You mean that someone with both Nova and Inverter dies? Nothing, that person is dead. (untested, just logic) Dragnmn talk 11:11, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :: No. If one enchantes another with Death Nova and has Pain on him. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 13:03, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::It would be real lol if it hurted the caster. But it's doubtable. GW will probably register the enchantment as the dmg dealer, and thus noones hurt. Also just logics --- -- (s)talkpage 13:07, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::: I think that we should see who sees the damage dealt by death nova. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 16:15, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It damages the original caster. I saw this while fighting Behemoth Gravebanes in Vabbi. 18:12, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Quite Funny I was enchanted by this thanks to Olias, and then subsequently died while fighting Djinn. As I died, the screen gave me the message that 'Target is immune to poison (no flesh)', referring to the fact 'I' was trying to poison it with Death Nova :P Not sure if that's a bug, but it's funny, nontheless. ---Jamster--- 19:24, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Not a bug, but yes, funny. --Shadowcrest 19:25, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Anomaly.-- 08:04, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Hero AI priority vs Protective Spirit The triple vanquish necro team build has the MM with both Death Nova and Protective Spirit. My concern is that given the recharge of Protective Spirit is 5 seconds (use 40/40 FTW), the MM hero might too often end up busy doing Death Nova on "someone about to die" for 2 rather inconvenient seconds, instead of waiting for Protective Spirit to charge up, or even use Death Nova instead of Protective Spirit. Does this actually tend to happen in practice- Necro putting DN on instead of PS, and thus resulting in the otherwise avoidable death of the target? :Depends on how rapid the ally is dieing. If they drop from 90 to 30% hp, they'll use PS. If the ally degened from 90 to 30% hp, they use DNova. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Note If anyone thinks they can make the note more clear and/or thinks it unnecessarily long feel free to help me fix it.I personally am not sure if the note should say how and why you should trigger it more often,but well its helpfull.Durga Dido 20:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Bug Note I'm removing the bug note that heroes don't use it in PvP seeing as you're no longer able to use heroes in PvP. Suicidal_SNiper 15:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC)